Wheres Private?
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: After life is bad enough it can't worst right? Kowalski proves that theory wrong...
1. Chapter 1

One night, when Kowalski went to bed, Private was his adorable, Lunacorn loving brother. And the next morning he was not the same. He couldn't tell you the difference. Private still had those adorable eyes and he looked completely the same.

Kowalski stared at the fake Private. The little penguin stared back blankly.

His once light blue eyes were now dark blue.

Private smiled softly before walking away.

The real Private would've asked, "Why are you staring at me?"

Later that day, Kowalski was in his lab still thinking about Private when he heard foot steps behind him.

He turned around. Private was watching him with a familiar icy gaze.

Skipper used to look at him with an icy gaze. Skipper, had left five years ago. Kowalski knows the real Private wouldn't ever smile.

NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!

The real Private would be crying in his bunk.

"You are not Private." Kowalski said in a low voice.

"Yes I am." The fake Private replied flatly.

"No you're not!" Kowalski shouted.

"I am too!" The fake Private argued.

"Ok, then what do you watch every single day?" Kowalski asked, narrowing his eyes.

"The lunacorns." Fake Private said simply.

The older penguin stared shocked. Fake Private smirked a little.

The real Private never smirks.

"Told ya!" Fake Private shouted.

Kowalski took a deep breath.

"Come here." He said, though he didn't want to be anywhere near this fake.

Private slowly walked towards him. Kowalski tackled Fake Private to the ground and tickled him.

The real Private would giggle uncontrollably, and beg for the tickling to stop.

Fake Private just stared. Kowalski pulled back.

"You are not Private, I'm going to bring my real brother back." Kowalski scowled then stalked out.

If you looked deep in Kowalski's eyes, you would've seen deep fear.

**OMG! I wonder where Private is.**

**Skipper: NO ONE REVIEW!**

**Me: SHUT UP SKIPPER!**


	2. Chapter 2

"K'walski will you tell me a story?" Fake Private asked.

"No." Kowalski scowled.

"Why not?" Fake Private asked with huge offended eyes.

Of course Kowalski knew fake Private was pretending to act offended.

"Because I'm tired." Kowalski growled.

He waited until the fake Private and Rico went to sleep.

Kowalski patted Rico's head, "I'll be back Rico."

He climbed up the ladder and fled the zoo, into the night. He knew who took the real Private. But how the heck would he do it alone? He was running until he ran into a figure.

Kowalski fell to the ground with a groan.

"WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING!" The figure shouted.

Kowalski studied the figure and his breath was caught in his throat.

"Why are you in a hurry anyway?" The figure scowled.

"Sk-Ski-SKIPPER?!" Kowalski shouted, pure shock in his voice.

Skipper looked confused, "Kowalski? WHAT THE DEUCE ARE YOU DOING OUT?!"

"I'm finding Private." Kowalski said, jumping to his feet.

"Private? I thought he was in the HQ…" Skipper trailed off.

"I'm looking for the real Private." Kowalski rolled his eyes.

"The real... Private?" Skipper questioned, with a very confused glance.

Kowalski sighed, "I think Dr. Blowhole is behind this."

Skipper was slient before walking toward the city.

Curiously, Kowalski followed him.

It's like Skipper wanted him to follow him.

**ITS GETTING EPIC!**

**Skipper: no it isn't...**


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are we here?"

Kowalski and Skipper were staring at the water below them.

"To swim to Blowhole's lair." Skipper answered.

"Oh." Kowalski said, rubbing the back the back of his neck.

The two penguins jumped in the water, swimming as fast they could.

Kowalski couldn't really explain the fake Private, it would freak Skipper to the core.

Kowalski looked over his shoulder. He froze.

A huge wave was about to crash over them.

"SKIPPER!" He shouted.

But the wave shot down.

Kowalski coughed out water.

"Kowalski… Get off me…" A voice moaned under him.

Kowalski looked down then scrambled away.

He was on top of his former leader.

"Sorry Skipper." He said.

Skipper stood up and looked around.

"Well on the bright side… The wave did the trick." He said, folding his flippers.

Kowalski looked up.

A dark building towered over him.

Kowalski held his spinning head.

They entered the building slowly.

Smack!

Skipper staggered into Kowalski.

Everything else was darkness.

"K'walski? K'walski? K'WALSKI!"

Kowalski jolted up to see the real Private. He wrapped his flippers around the small penguin.

"YOUR OK!" He screamed.

"Owow…." a voice muttered.

Kowalski looked over to see Skipper frowning.

"Um, where are we?" Kowalski asked, letting go of Private.

"In Blowhole's lair still." Skipper replied.

"Are we stuck here forever?" Private whispered.

"Heck no! We didn't come all this way for nothing!" Kowalski said, crashing into… bars?

Skippr swiftly smashed into the bars. A couple broke.

Too bad for Kowalski, he was going forward…and he fell out of the cage.

"OW!" He shouted in pain.

A while later, Skipper and Private got down. The three penguins ran with no hesitation.

Kowalski was running toward the light when he tripped.

**O**


	4. Chapter 4

Kowalski opened his eyes. He looked around, gray was everywhere. He was in his bunk in the HQ.

Was it a whole dream?

Kowalski slid off his bunk.

Skipper was sitting at the table, while Rico exploded at him, "BBBA!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry…"

Kowalski walked over to Private's bunk. He leaned over and tapped Private.

"Oh, Private…" Kowalski cooed softly.

Private yawned cutely. Kowalski stepped away. Private slipped out of his bunk and stumbled to the fridge.

After pulling a fish out and eating it he ran over and threw his flippers around Kowalski.

"Thank you K'walski." He whispered.

Kowalski smiled, "Your welcome Private."

_Private's POV_

Life can get worst as it gets. Your leader leaves you and there's only three of you. Then life gets better when you least expect it. Who says? The best brother I could ask for.

K'walski says so. I was a little confused why Rico was blowing up a robot that looked like me. K'walski claims that it was a fake me.

Whatever is a fake me?

Skippah says it classified but it sounded like he didn't even know what he was going on.

I must've missed something…

**YAY FOR HAPPY ENDINGS!**


End file.
